The present invention relates to a cellular phone and more particularly to a combination touch pad and a chargeable cell of a cellular phone and the producing method therefor with improved characteristics.
A conventional cellular phone is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a housing 10 containing various electronics and circuit boards (not shown), a keypad 13 on the housing 10 for a user to input a telephone number and other characters, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 12 adjacent to the keypad 13 for showing telephone numbers, messages or the like, and a chargeable cell 11 on the other panel electrically connected to electronics and circuit boards.
In addition to the trend of slim size, the cellular phone has recently been combined with one or more popular electronic products to market as a multiple function product. For example, a cellular phone is combined with a personal digital assistant (PDA) to form a cellular phone having the features of a PDA. Similarly, a cellular phone is combined with a modem to form a cellular phone having the feature of accessing to the Internet. However, the slim size feature may be sacrificed due to the increase of hardware components while incorporating other features into the cellular phone. Thus, a need for improvements exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination touch pad and cell of a cellular phone such that a user may use the cellular phone by operating the touch pad, thereby enabling the cellular phone to have the hand writing input feature of a PDA.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination touch pad and notebook computer wherein a cell is mounted in a recess of the notebook computer such that the user may use the notebook computer by operating the touch pad while charging the cell through the notebook computer, thereby providing another option for charging the cell.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a touch pad which is capable of being mounted in a cellular phone of notebook computer such that the user may use the cellular phone of notebook computer by operating the touch pad, resulting in a reduction in the manufacturing cost of both the cellular phone and the notebook computer by providing the touch pad as a common component.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.